monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Apophis/@comment-26466323-20150905161422/@comment-26961516-20150914165805
Taunt9000 In reality yes Pharaoh was a title for Egyptian king. But we talk about MGE. In the History of MGE they said Pharaohs once rules the world. Not only one pharaon but multiple pharaohs in multiple kingdom. If they have multiple Fairy kindgom with multiple Titania ( Fairy queen ) why they can't have multiple desert on the planet with multiple Pharaoh kingdom ? It's also said in Pharaoh's profile they was force to slumber because of lack of energie. Many are bury permanently at the hand of the Apophis but not all. With the new Demon lord the energie come back and Pharaohs start to awake. To Altom41 There is the link for Commun trait to all Mamono http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_girl But what they said in the Anubis's profile is typical for the Anubis not all mamono. * They're normally calm, but they also have another face. They're extremely vulnerable and get easily confused when something unexpected happens and things don't go as planned. This when a Anubis loss is composure and become like you said "nimphomaniac" When this happens to them, everything they had planned in advance in their head goes someplace else and disappears, and the schedule in their head becomes filled only with having sex with the man. They become unable to think of anything else but sex with the man ... ( dont want to copy/past all their profile ) But normally the majority of members a specific species should acts like their profile said. What you read about Anubis on the Apophis's Profile is typical when a Anubis is corrupted by the Apophis not when they are normal under the Pharaoh. Otherwise why bothering to write a different story for each one ? Same Story same personality same behavior everyone is semblable to everyone ? I think If Kenkou write a differente disposition for each of them with a different story and way of life it's maybe because it's how the majority of this specific species acts. They said in the Dragon Profil * it is not uncommon for a dragon to go her whole life without having had sex with a human man. Is this typical for all Mamono ? This is a Dragon behavior and probably nearly half of the species go that way. But try to do the same thing with a Wurm .. enven if the Wurm is a Dragon Subspecies they are realy different monster. And for the poison effect. I said how I see it. For the change of personality is when she bites another monster girls *. Otherwise a normal humain male or female will undergo the Monsterisation .. woman transforme into Lamia servant and men into Incubus. *If the person corrupted by the venom is a monster, then, even if she had a disposition that was warm, timid, serious, emotionless, pure, or stubborn and would normally not assault a man, she will become aggressive and try to straddle and ravish men. That the change of personality. The mind control is how you see the Apophis .. when corrupted you see her as your queen and willingly obey her.